User blog:Wolfenmaus/The Spec Report For Okiru
The following will be going over all of the specs of Okiru Tomahanau, his weapons, his armor, and his abilities. It is to give a full summary of what Okiru can truly do. PHYSIOLOGY: A major part of Okiru’s story is the fact that he was genetically altered to be capable to naturally survive Antarctic or sub-zero climates. This means that things like body temperature, BPM, skin thickness, muscle structure, and skeletal structure were changed from that of a normal human. So, I’m going to make a table to demonstrate Okiru’s vitals compared to a normal human of his size (6’2) and weight (145 lbs). Okiru was also altered to have a Blood Type of O-, meaning the he can be transfused with any other blood type. The cells themselves are also changed, allowing him to accept blood from ANY source, human or otherwise. Now, onto muscle structure. Okiru’s muscles are much leaner than an average male. However, they are packed with myoglobins, a natural protein that produces iron and oxygen, letting him be able to sustain his increased vitals (This also makes him “pinker” than most white males). Also, due to the low thickness of the muscle, the skin of Okiru is much thicker than normal. Bone structure, however, went in the opposite direction. Okiru’s bones are very dense and thick, producing more oxygen to flow and making his skull almost thrice as effective as a normal humans’ is at defending the brain (It’s thickness also reducing melanin, making Okiru’s hair gray). Speaking of which… Okiru’s brain is also larger than normal. The reason for this is to allow advanced “tummo”, an Indian Yogi technique which allows the user to increase body temperature to a maximum of five degrees Celsius, or 40 degrees Fahrenheit. His nerve endings are expanded as well to accommodate this. As for external structures, Okiru’s eyes are actually pure black all the way around. However, this only shows in sub-zero climates and during aurora borealis, due to the Plica Semilunaris (A third eyelid that is vestigial in normal humans) being restored to allow him to see underwater and through smog. During normal equatorial light, his eyes appear as normal persons’, albeit with golden irises. His nasal passages are narrow, and widen when reaching his windpipe. This allows short inhalation and large exhalation. His mandible and cheekbones are rigid. His teeth are mostly edged, due to the fact that his primary food source was supposed meat in the Antarctic. He does have four sets of molars in the back of his jaw. He smoothes them down a bit though, after his adoption. His arms and legs are limber and are grown to always be about 8% longer than a normal human (wingspan is 7’8, legs are 3’2). His fingers are dexterous and nimble as well, allowing maneuverability (and later, technical skills). His feet are wide and flat (based on indigenous Samoans), allowing him to gain better footing on slopes and steppes. His chest gives a wider percentile gap between pectoral muscles, again for the purpose of oxygen regulation. His heart was also enlarged a significant amount (11%), giving him the raised blood pressure and BPM. His strength before gaining his supernatural abilities were nothing to scoff at. At the peak of his training, he could hit at 1900 PSI, at a rate of 15 punches per second. His kicks, while relatively slower, are much more powerful at a maximum of 4000 PSI with a kicking rate of 3 per second. Absorbing the Gem gave him a natural 300% increase (65% when power limited) and could use the Gem’s limitless energy to multiply the power by up to five times power at both limited and unlocked. However, Okiru’s feral mode seems to amplify it even more, reaching a 600% increase and up to a 10 times increase. A table to illustrate: Overall, the Physiology of Okiru is perfect to survive in sub-zero climates, not to mention the additional effects gained from the enlarged brain or dense bones, making him tougher and smarter to an unreal level. PSYCHOLOGY: Okiru’s mind is (as said before) larger than normal to allow quick thinking and strategic skills, as well as running advanced calculations naturally. However, at the same time, it gives him a few quirks that weren’t buffed out before he escaped. For example, he can be distracted be seemingly minor things, and with the speed he calculates things, it can lead to trouble. He also seems to suffer from mild mood swings, however they are almost always positive, or what could be called “comically serious”. For some reason, these mood swings also seem to put out other personalities within him, perhaps caused by his “siblings”, AEH-01 to AEH-12. (AEH=Antarctic Engineered Human). When his power is unlimited and he uses his full power, he adopts a heroic personality, a being ready to risk his life for his goal, even if it is either trivial or pointless. However, there is a dark, dark side to Okiru’s mind. Because of his origins and intentional design purpose, he will go into what is called a “feral mode” when under great stress or anger. In this mode, Okiru’s adrenal glands work overtime, and his sense of logic and reasoning vanish. Not even the Power Limiter continues to work. In this state, Okiru has no problems killing. It is advised to never approach him when he is in this state. When the form wears off, however, he becomes very fatigued and is likely to faint for a few minutes. ARMORY: This section details Okiru’s items, weapons, and armor. The Chishiki Mask V.2.1 β: The most imperative of Okiru’s armor is his mask, a carbon steel construct lined with microfibers from the webbing of a Darwin’s Bark Spider. This means that the mask can take 5,434,908 PSI before denting, making it indestructible. The eyepieces are constructed of tempered opaque Plexiglas, also lined with the webbing. This means that he can see out, but others cannot see in. On each end of the mask are sensors that detect brainwave activity at both conscious and unconscious levels. The function of the mask is not only to protect identity and to protect the face, but to also scan everything within the visible spectrum to him. The mask can determine construct, naming, and durability, as well as pointing out weak points in targets. It can even determine blood type with 98.6% accuracy. The mask will also shrink a small amount in water, trapping air. It also has a 120 Terabyte memory chip and can run calculations in nanoseconds, as well as take orders from Okiru’s mind on a subconscious level, doing calculations without him directly ordering it to. It can bank profiles into a personal database as well, in case the subject is important. The most advanced equipment in the mask is also in the sensors. It is a Power Limiter, suppressing his gravitikinetic abilities using psychological pheromones to ‘trick’ his subconscious into thinking he is using full power, even though he knows he isn’t. The Limiter suppresses his power by about 35% (Technically 34.28%). Tree of Wisdom Staff Mark III: A staff composed from the same indestructible material as his mask, he received this staff when he completed his training. It fits when in his pocket when not extended and six feet long and full length. It, like the Mask, detects subconscious thoughts from Okiru, distributing weight to increase striking power. Skin Braces, Type V: The Skin Braces are a twin pair of wrist braces that can deflect gunfire. Unlike the mask and staff, these are made of two layers of steel lined with normal Carbon microfibers and webbing, making the braces Okiru’s strongest pieces of armor. They are easily repaired and replaced. Suit of the Devil: Okiru’s tuxedo. It is typical suit lined with Kevlar in the inner shirt (AGAIN, with the webbing!), while the front has a lead sheet inside the cloth, in case of radiation. ' ' The Hyper-Glove Apparatus: This system of sensory pads in Okiru’s gloves let him tell the full makeup of an object, look for fingerprints, and also protect his hand with the same KevWeb fabric as his suit. The Gem of Antiquity (The Energy Emblem): The Gem of antiquity is an alien crystal that was absorbed into Okiru’s body during a heist in America. Its composition is unknown, and it currently resides in Okiru’s right ventricle, shrunken to an atomic size. The abilities this gem bestows are godlike, to say the least. Not only does it increase natural speed, strength, reflexes and critical thinking, but it also gives the ability of gravitikineses, in which Okiru freely manipulates the gravitons around him. His control of this power is unprecedented. In base form, he is able to control gravity within a diameter of 500 feet. This range also increases when unlocking his limiter. Using this gravity control, he can do the following: Okiru’s power cap of this power has not been reached, however it is known that, with great effort, he is able to shift the polarity of the Earth. And with that, our report comes to a close. Thank you for your time. Category:Blog posts